Werewolf Love I
by xYaar
Summary: Twee roedels Twee jongens Één keuze Zou Emily Green de juiste keuze weten te maken tussen Steven en Jacob? Zal zij ervoor zorgen dat er vrede heerst?
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

Met een onderzoekende blik op mij liep de jongen voor me om mij heen. Mijn handen had ik uit pure zenuwachtigheid in mijn broekzakken gestoken. In een situatie als deze, weet je ook niet beters. Niet alleen de leider, maar ook de leden kijken me keurend aan, alsof ik een vijand zou zijn, of iets in die richting.

"Hoe ben je als een vechter?" vroeg hij vervolgens en keek me aan. Geschrokken staarde ik hem aan. Wilde hij echt weten hoe ik als wolf was? Slecht, ik was een wandelende ramp… een wandelend iets wat het nooit goed leek te doen.

"Goed," antwoordde ik, niet naar waarheid. Waarom zou ik de waarheid zeggen? Ik had nooit in een roedel geleefd, niemand wilde mij er ooit bij hebben. Het zal een wonder zijn als deze roedel me opving.

"Laat het zien dan!" voor mijn ogen veranderde hij in een grote zwarte wolf en even keek ik met angstige naar hem. Wat had ik me nu weer op de hals gehaald? Ik was niet goed, ik was slecht… barslecht, slechter dan slechtst.

"Hij wilt dat je in een wolf verandert," hoorde ik een jongen dwingend zeggen. Goh, zou het? Even haalde ik diep adem en voelde me vervolgens veranderen. Zijn gedachten drongen direct mijn hoofd binnen. Ik schudde licht met mijn grote witte kop en keek hem aan. Schijnbaar was dat voor hem het teken om me aan te vallen, wat hij dan ook zeker deed.

Hoe sterk hij was, dat wist ik niet, wel dat ik tegen de grond geworpen werd.

_Je was toch goed?_ Vroeg hij in mijn hoofd. Ik keek hem aan en krabbelde overeind. Dacht hij nou echt dat ik goed was? Hij had het kunnen merken! Ik zuchtte zachtjes en volgde elke beweging van Steven, schijnbaar had hij het door en grijnsde licht, voor zover hij kon grijnzen in zijn wolvengedaante.

_We kappen het af voor vandaag._ Was het volgende wat hij tegen mij zei. Ik sloeg even met mijn witte staart heen en weer en veranderde terug. Het kon me niks schelen of ik nu opgenomen werd in de roedel, of juist niet. Al zeker een jaar lang had ik alleen geleefd, zonder hen.

Een beslissende stilte viel en de jongens trokken zich terug. Met zijn allen fluisterden ze en ik voelde me niet echt prettig, zoals ik nu stond, zonder kleren aan. De jongens draaiden zich om en de leider glimlachte.

"Welkom in de groep, ik zal me nu even fatsoenlijk voorstellen. Ik ben Steven, dit is Chris, Kevin, Micheal en Matthew." Één voor één stelde hij de jongens voor en ik vroeg me af hoe het kwam dat ze mij erbij wilden. Ik was slecht in het vechten en het enige wat het goede was, was mijn snelheid.

Her en der schudde ik de handen van de andere jongens en vroeg me af hoe ik ze in hemelsnaam uit elkaar moest houden. Ze leken zo op elkaar! Allemaal groot, gespierd, met kort, zwart haar. Het is dat we met zijn allen in hetzelfde dorp wonen, maar dan nog…

Met zijn allen liepen we in de richting van de rand van het bos, waar ik ook mijn donkerblauwe auto had staan. Verder had ik er geen verstand van, wat voor merk het nou was. Uit mijn auto haalde ik uit een blauwgele tas een spijkerbroek en een wit shirt, waarna ik met die twee dingen een eindje het bos inliep en ze aantrok. Weer terug bij de jongens glimlachten ze vriendelijk naar me.

"Wij gaan weer terug het bos in, we moeten nog wat doen. Op welke school zit je?" vroeg Steven als laatste aan mij.

"De plaatselijke middelbare school," merkte ik op. De jongens keken elkaar glimlachend aan en keken toen weer in mijn richting. Verbouwereerd staarde ik ze aan en wist even niet waarom ze nou weer moesten glimlachen. Was het zo bijzonder dat ik erop zat?

"Wij zitten er ook op, dus we zien je morgen wel!" zei Steven met een glimlach. Ik knikte, nog altijd lichtelijk verbaasd en keek de jongens na terwijl ze het bos in renden. Met een zucht draaide ik me om en keek even naar mijn auto, zonder ook maar te weten waarom.

Ik moest toch blij zijn, dat ik eindelijk niet meer alleen alles hoefde te doorstaan? Of moest ik nou mijn tijden als eenzame wolvin missen? Ja, wolven waren roedeldieren, net als dat wij weerwolven, dat ook waren. Toch vond ik het niet erg om nu in een roedel zitten en zeg nu zelf, die jongens waren zo verkeerd nog niet!

Druppels vielen zachtjes op mijn schouder en met een zucht keek omhoog. Het was langzaam aan gaan regenen en het werd dus tijd om naar huis te gaan. Voor mij zou het inprincipe niet uit maken of ik nu in de regen stond, of niet, ik had het toch wel warm.

Kalm stapte ik in de auto, stak de sleutel in het contact en de motor sloeg rustig en kalm aan. Mijn rechterhand legde ik om de leuning heen en mijn linkerhand hield ik op het stuur. Rustig keek ik naar achteren en reed langzaam achteruit, de weg op.

De hele weg naar huis was omringd door bos en af en toe leek het of er één van de leden mee rende, althans, het leek wel of ik een glimp van één van hen opving. Ze hoefden me toch niet in de gaten te houden? Ik wist het niet.

"Je maakt jezelf gek over dingen," mompelde ik tegen mezelf en reed de oprit op en parkeerde mijn auto vlak voor de nog dichte garage. Zuchtend stapte ik uit en bekeek de tuin. Alles stond mooi in bloei en zo gek was dat ook niet. Het was ergens in mei en de lente was al in volle gang. Voelde ik me daarom vrolijk? Ik wist het niet…

"Emily!" een opgetogen Viktor kwam de witte voordeur uitstormen en vloog me om de hals. Verbaasd keek ik hem aan en hij trok me mee naar binnen. Kans om veel te zeggen kreeg ik niet. Wat was er met mijn broer aan de hand en met wie heeft hij geruild? Hij was normaal zo rustig en nu, nu was hij zo opgewonden, over iets…

"Mam, pap?" riep ik, in de hoop dat ze ergens waren.

"In de woonkamer!" riep mijn moeder, van inderdaad, uit de woonkamer. Viktor huppelde vrolijk voor mij uit en nog altijd kon ik me niet verbazen over zijn vrolijkheid.

"Hoe komt het dat Viktor zo vrolijk is?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Er moest iets zijn en dat iets had waarschijnlijk te maken met de stank die van hem af kwam. Waar was hij geweest? Vampiers of zo? Nee, dat kon niet, hij wist niet dat er vampiers bestonden. Hij kwam wat dichter bij me staan en mijn gezicht betrok, van de afgrijselijke stank die van hem afkwam.

"Dat kan je beter aan hem zelf vragen. Daarnaast willen wij even met jou spreken jongedame," de strenge toon in mijn moeders stem was me duidelijk opgevallen en ik keek haar onschuldig aan. Ik wist waar ze het over wilde hebben, het spijbelen. Voor het eerst in mijn leven had ik gespijbeld van school en dit was nog wel mijn eerste dag op mijn nieuwe school, gezien we net verhuist waren.

Mijn vader was naar de deur gelopen en had hem dicht gedaan, zodat Viktor niet zomaar binnen kon stormen. Hij was namelijk net naar boven gegaan, geen idee om wat te doen.

"Wat was er zo belangrijk om je eerste schooldag op je nieuwe school te missen?" vroeg mijn moeder en keek me doordringend aan. Haar armen had ze over elkaar heen geslagen en haar zwarte haar viel sierlijk naar beneden, langs haar hals.

Als ze zo stond, zoals nu, was ze ergens kwaad over en ik wist dat het dit keer echt was over het spijbelen.

"Ik liep gister gewoon rustig door het bos, als wolf, toen er plots andere wolven in mijn gedachten kwamen. Eerst waren ze niet gesteld op mijn aanwezigheid, maar later hebben we afgesproken om te zien of ik bij hun in de roedel kon. De afspraak was vandaag," ik kon de vreugde in mijn stem niet weg laten en mijn moeder en mijn vader keken me zeer verbaasd aan.

"We dachten beiden dat er geen weerwolven in de buurt waren," merkte mijn vader op. Vragend keek ik hem aan, maar hij negeerde mijn vragende blik. Ze hadden lekker pech, ik zat bij een roedel en daar was ik blij mee. Af en toe leek het wel of ze mij bij roedels weg wilden houden, geen idee waarvoor. Het idee alleen al dat ze wisten van mijn veranderingen was iets wat ik ook niet op prijs had gesteld. Mijn vader was nu eenmaal zelf een weerwolf en wist zelf welke kenmerken er waren voor een weerwolf en helaas had ik ze allemaal.

"Het doet er verder ook niet toe. Als je morgen maar naar school gaat," mijn moeder keek me met een dwingende blik aan en ik knikte. Vervolgens draaide ik me om en liep de gang op, naar de trap en naar boven.

Uit de kamer van Viktor weerklonken stemmen en een vieze stank kwam van zijn richting af. Haastig liep ik mijn kamer in, die zowat overal behangen was met posters van wolven op de muur. Ik was nu eenmaal gek op wolven en niet alleen omdat ik zelf een wolf kon zijn, het was gewoon puur om het feit dat ik het mooie en intelligente dieren vond.

"Em?" ik keek op richting de deur, waar mijn broer stond. Zijn bruine, krullerige haar zat door de war en ik keek hem even aan. Een vieze geur kwam van hem af en ik haalde even mijn neus op, hij wist godzijdank niks van het hele weerwolven bestaan af, wat ik graag zo wilde houden. Het feit alleen dat hij stonk naar bloedzuiger, dat stond me gewoon niet aan!

"Hm…" bromde ik alleen en plofte neer op mijn bureaustoel. Met een zucht deed ik de klep van mijn laptop open en startte het ding.

"Waarom was je niet op school?" Was zijn vraag en ik kon mezelf wel voor de kop slaan. Natuurlijk wilde hij het weten van mij!

"Emily!" ik kreunde lichtelijk toen ik de maar al te bekende stem van mijn vijftienjarige zusje hoorde. Kon het erger? Ze waren beiden veels te nieuwsgierig over het feit waar ik gister was en hoe het kwam dat ik zo gegroeid was. Zusjes ook!

"Wat Sarina?" vroeg ik lichtelijk geërgerd en staarde mijn donkerblonde zusje aan. waarom werd de rust altijd verstoord als je gewoon zelf even rust wilde. Mijn laptop was nu wel opgestart, toch kon ik er nog niet mee aan de gang, gezien er nog twee in mijn kamer stonden.

"Waar was je vandaag?" de vraag die ik eerder verwacht had van Viktor, kwam uit Sarina's mond en ik kreunde.

"Dat gaat jullie niks aan en nu ophoepelen!" gromde ik licht. Ze moesten eens weten! Ik wilde mijn gedachten eens op volgorde zetten, maar met een irritante broer en een irritant zusje in de kamer, kon dat totaal niet.

"We gaan al! Chagrijn," klonk het vanuit Sarina's mond. Woedend keek ik haar aan en probeerde het trillen te dwingen, het lukte redelijk aardig, maar niet goed genoeg. Godzijdank waren ze de kamer uit, voor ze mij nog woedender hadden gekregen en kon ik nu eindelijk eens rustig nadenken, over alles, en vooral wat er vandaag gebeurd was.

Rustig draaide ik me om naar de laptop en neusde uiteindelijk wat verveeld rond op internet, ondertussen probeerde ik mijn gedachten op een rijtje te zetten, wat aardig goed lukte, maar niet helemaal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Met een zucht stapte ik in mijn auto en Viktor stapte ook al snel op de bijrijdersstoel. Geïrriteerd keek ik hem aan. de reden dat hij nu bij mij in de auto stapte was gewoon omdat hij me in de gaten moest houden van pa en ma.

"Je kan ook met je eigen auto gaan," bromde ik en stuurde de auto de weg op.

"Waarom? We hebben dezelfde tijden," was zijn antwoord. Mopperend in mezelf volgde ik op aanwijzingen van Viktor de weg richting de school, die in feite eigenlijk nog best eenvoudig te vinden was. Zodra ik de auto het parkeerterrein opreed en uitstapte zag ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken Steven al het schoolplein oplopen met de rest van de roedel. Viktor was ook uitgestapt en zag me helaas ook nog eens zwaaien naar Steven.

"Jij gaat met hen om?" vroeg hij met opeengeklemde kaken. Verbaasd staarde ik mijn bloedeigen broer aan.

"Ja, is daar iets mis mee?" vroeg ik met een lichte grom die vanuit mijn keel kwam. Nu was het zijn beurt om me verbaasd aan te kijken. Meer kon hij ook niet zeggen gezien Steven al naar me toe kwam lopen. Hij werd gevolgd door Chris, Kevin, Michael en Matthew en ik glimlachte vriendelijk naar ze.

"Jongens, mag ik jullie voorstellen aan mijn broer Viktor? Viktor dit zijn Steven, Chris, Kevin, Michael en Matthew," zei ik en stelde de jongens aan elkaar voor. Met opeengeklemde kaken gaven Steven en Viktor elkaar een stevige handdruk. De vijandigheid tussen die twee was duidelijk te merken, waarvan ik niet eens wist waarom.

"Aangenaam kennis te maken,"

"Insgelijks," mompelde Viktor. Hij keek me even aan om zich daarna om te draaien en richting het schoolgebouw te lopen. De jongens keken elkaar even aan en grinnikten toen. Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek ik de jongens aan, nieuwsgierig om het feit waarom hun nu moesten lachen. Mannen, je had er niks aan!

"Ga je mee?" vroeg Steven. Hij gooide zijn tas over zijn schouder wat hem toch wel iets leuks gaf.

"Ik moet nog naar de receptie om mijn rooster op te halen," zuchtte ik. Roosters, ik haatte ze. Ze herinnerde je aan het feit dat je naar school moest. Als er iets was wat ik haatte, was het school wel.

"Dan lopen we gewoon even gezellig mee, school is toch nog niet begonnen en kunnen wij je gelijk de school een beetje laten zien," merkte Steven op. Even keek ik hem aan en knikte toen. Met het hele groepje liepen we richting het administratiegebouw en ik voelde hoe sommige leerlingen ons nakeken.

"Ze staren naar ons," mompelde ik zenuwachtig in de richting van Steven toen we de twee klapdeuren doorliepen van het administratiegebouw.

"Ze zijn het niet gewend dat er een meisje bij loopt. We zijn een vast groepje waar we niemand eigenlijk nog inlaten, tenzij het iemand is die net als ons is," merkte hij op. Ik knikte begrijpend. Ze waren het dus gewoon niet gewend om een nieuw iemand bij de jongens te zien en al helemaal een meisje.

"Naam?" werd er gevraagd. Geschrokken keek ik op. Ik had niet door dat we al bij de administratie waren gekomen.

"Emily Green," stamelde ik. Even wierp ik een blik op Steven en hij knikte me bemoedigend toe. De vrouw rommelde wat in papieren die op haar bureau lagen en gaf me toen een papier.

"Hier is je rooster en hier zijn nog enkele papieren met regels en dergelijke," zei ze en gaf me nog wat papieren. Ik zuchtte. De vrouw knikte me vriendelijk toe om vervolgens de volgende leerling te helpen.

"Mag ik je rooster eens zien?" vroeg Chris. Voor ik ook maar iets kon zeggen hadden de jongens hem al te pakken en begonnen te joelen.

"Je hebt geluk Steven, ze zit elk uur bij jou!" grijnsde Matthew. Verbaasd keek ik de jongens aan. Waarom was dat zo grappig? Toen we buiten waren begon ik me er toch mee te bemoeien en begon het rooster terug te pakken. Ik wilde weten waar ik heen moest, maar als ik Matthew moest geloven wist Steven dat ook wel. Na enige poging gedaan te hebben was het mij dan toch eindelijk gelukt. Matthew had hem al die tijd hoog in de lucht gehouden maar na een paar keer omhoog springen en zijn arm naar beneden te trekken lukte het me toch.

"Kom, ik ga wel met je mee. We hebben dezelfde roosters, maar dat moet je vast al gehoord hebben." Zei Steven grinnikend. Ik knikte en bestudeerde tijdens het lopen mijn rooster. De jongens waren ieder een andere kant opgegaan, maar ik bleef bij Steven. Samen liepen we even zwijgend richting het juiste lokaal en onder het lopen borg ik mijn rooster op.

Bij het lokaal aangekomen stapten we rustig naar binnen en ook hier voelde ik hoe ik aangekeken word. Even wierp ik snel een blik op Steven en hij knikte me bemoedigend toe, alweer. Met zijn tweeën liepen we naar achter en ik keek de klas eens rond. Ergens voorin zaten een paar jongens te kloten, een paar meiden zaten met elkaar te giechelen en wierpen blikken richting mij en Steven en weer een andere jongen had het lef om nu op te staan en richting ons te lopen.

"Zo Steven, een vriendinnetje? Jullie 'groep' laat toch geen nieuwe toe?"

"Kop dicht Harm!" was het simpele antwoord van Steven. De jongen die Harm bleek te heten was blond van haarkleur en had een vrij breed lichaam. Ik verdacht hem er zo van dat hij aan Football deed, een sport die ik haatte.

"En wie is deze mooie dame?" was zijn volgende vraag die op mij gericht was. Mijn armen sloeg ik over elkaar heen en negeerde hem. Zijn toon stond me niet aan. Hij toonde alleen interesse omdat ik naast Steven zat en mijn vrienden waren schijnbaar niet zo geliefd op deze school. Anders had hij het nooit over nieuwe in Stevens groep gehad.

"Harm, schatje! Kom je?" klonk het plots. Een blond meisje was om zijn nek gaan hangen en ik walgde al bij hun aanblik. Haar blik viel even op mij en met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw staarde ik haar aan. Wat moest ze wel niet van me? Was ik nou zo interessant? Ja, ik was nieuw, wat maakte het uit? Eindelijk gingen ze na hun plaats, wat niet zo gek was aangezien de leraar voor Engels binnenkwam.

"Goedemorgen allemaal en ah, ik zie dat we een nieuw gezicht hebben in ons midden," zei hij met een glimlach. Nu wierp iedereen al helemaal een blik op me en op dit moment kon ik wel door de grond zakken van schaamte. Waarom moest iedereen toch altijd naar mij kijken?

"Wat is je naam?" vroeg hij vervolgens.

"Emily Green," meer wilde ik ook niet kwijt dan dat ik nu zei. Hij knikte goedkeurend en begon toen met het controleren of iedereen er was. Een meisje kwam hijgend binnenlopen en keek mij even aan.

"Sorry meneer, mijn auto wilde niet starten vanochtend en de buurvrouw heeft me moeten helpen,"

"Het is al goed Ashley, ga snel zitten dan kan ik beginnen met de les." Met een triomfantelijke grijns ging ze bij het groepje meiden zitten wat net nog zat te giechelen. Zodra Ashley zat begon de leraar een saaie les over iets wat ik totaal niet snapte en moeite om op te letten deed ik dan ook niet. Meer leerlingen lette alsnog niet op en er werd dan ook gewoon vrolijk door de leraar heen gepraat. Steven en ik fluisterden zachtjes over van alles en ik begon hem grijnzend te porren.

Hij zou er toch niet veel merken door zijn spieren die hij had. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken wierp ik af en toe een blik op de leraar en het duurde dan ook niet lang voor de bel ging. Na nog zeker een paar lesuren overleefd te moeten hebben was het eindelijk tijd voor de lunch.

Voor we ook maar bij de kantine konden komen kwam Harm ons alweer lastig vallen en ik stootte Steven aan en knikte richting de kantine. De rest van de roedel stond er al en ik zwaaide naar hun.

"Wat moet je?" hoorde ik Steven vragen. Ik lette niet op hun discussie, maar probeerde in ieder geval de aandacht van Chris, Michael, Kevin en Matthew te trekken. Matthew had het als eerste in de gaten. Dat kwam waarschijnlijk vooral doordat Steven en Harm in een ruzie waren beland.

"Harm, hoe vaak heb ik je al gezegd dat je moet oprotten?" hoorde ik Steven roepen. Met een ruk draaide ik me om. Als Steven nu zou veranderen dan wist de hele school in één keer van ons geheim en dat was iets wat ik absoluut niet wilde!

"Steven, kom op," siste ik en trok hem aan zijn arm mee. De hele roedel stond nu achter ons en keken uitdagend richting Harm. Nu pas viel het Harm op dat ook de andere erbij stonden. Zijn uitdagende houding veranderde in één klap naar een verdedigende houding, iets wat ik niet gewend was van zulke jongens. Football spelers waren toch juist geen bangeriken? Of kwam het doordat we met een hele groep voor hem stonden. Echter kreeg hij al snel gezelschap van zijn maten, die dreigend naast hem gingen staan. Veel leerlingen hadden zich nu om ons heen verzameld en ik probeerde de blikken te negeren.

"Harm, vallen ze je lastig?" een andere brede jongen kwam naast Harm staan en nu was het mijn beurt om de twee jongens woedend aan te kijken. Hoe vaak ze al ruzie hadden gehad wist ik niet, maar dat er iets tussen Steven en Harm speelde was mij allang duidelijk. Leerlingen die om ons heen stonden begonnen duidelijk het woord: "vechten" te roepen, maar ook dat negeerde ik.

Uit alle macht probeerde ik Steven mee te trekken. Als die twee zouden vechten was de kans groot dat Steven echt zou veranderen. Even keek hij naar mij en knikte toen. Opgelucht haalde ik adem. Helaas was die opluchting niet al te groot want de jongens lieten ons er onder geen bedwing door.

"Wat is hier aan de hand!" klonk plots een ruwe stem door de gang. In een oogwenk verdwenen de leerlingen richting de kantine en zag ik onze biologielerares staan. Ze was vrij streng en dat had ik de afgelopen twee lesuren echt wel gemerkt. Ook het football team besloot om ons maar eens met rust te laten en voor het eerst van deze hele dag was ik de lerares dankbaar. Steven gromde licht en even keek ik over mijn schouder naar de jongens. Ze knikten allemaal en we besloten om buiten te gaan zitten. Chris, Kevin en Matthew zouden eten gaan halen en Michael zou met mij en Steven mee naar buiten lopen.


	3. Chapter 3

Heel hoofdstuk 3 nu samengevoegd

**--------------------------  
**

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Met Michael en Steven zochten we een plekje op waar we ongestoord konden praten, over ons. Over de roedel. Het was een plekje uit het zicht van de leerlingen, maar wij konden de leerlingen die buiten waren wel zien. Het was voor de verandering eens droog en met een glimlach leunde ik naar achteren. Ik voelde gewoon hoe Steven naast mij me bekeek en vanuit mijn ooghoeken keek ik naar hem.

Ik moest toegeven, voor een leider was hij knap. Met zijn gespierde lichaam en korte donkerbruine haren. Zo keken we elkaar even aan en ik glimlachte naar hem. Michael was zo slim om al die tijd niks te zeggen, maar helaas werd dit rustige moment verstoord door de andere jongens. Chris, Matthew en Kevin waren terug met zeker drie/vier dienbladen vol met eten.

"Hebben jullie de kantine leeg gekocht?" vroeg ik verbaasd toen ze bij ons kwamen zitten en de dienbladen op het gras neerzetten.

"Nee, er is nog genoeg voedsel over voor de anderen," grinnikte Chris. Ergens geloofde ik hem niet, maar ach, ik vond het niet erg. We hadden nu eenmaal voedsel. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hoe Steven steeds dichter bij me kwam zitten en ik vroeg me af waarom hij dat deed. Ach ja, mannen keken nu eenmaal graag naar meiden, of was dat niet zo?

"Ik heb een mededeling wat betreft onze 'vrienden' uit La Push," begon Steven zodra iedereen zat en was begonnen met het eten.

"Dat betekend over twee dagen een meeting?" mompelde Matthew met volle mond. Afkeurend keek ik hem aan, maar dat negeerde hij. Vragend keek ik nu richting Steven die zijn hoofd schudde.

"Nee, het is niet het gebruikelijke. Ze willen pas over twee maanden een meeting, waarom weet ik niet, maar het is zo," zuchtte hij. Ik kauwde nog snel de laatste stukjes boterham weg zodat ik eindelijk kon praten.

"La Push, vrienden?" vroeg ik, niet wetend waar het hele gesprek over ging. De jongens keken me één voor aan en Steven sloeg zichzelf voor zijn kop. Wat had ik nu weer verkeerd gezegd? Tot nu toe niks, geloofde ik.

"Dat weet je natuurlijk nog niet," zuchtte Steven. Chris grinnikte zacht, waardoor Kevin hem weer aanstootte. Michael en Matthew wierpen elkaar even een blik toe en ik moest toegeven dat die twee nog best wel veel op elkaar leken. Qua uiterlijk en qua karakter.

"Wat weet ik niet?" vroeg ik nu en keek Steven onschuldig aan. Mocht ik? Ja, natuurlijk mocht ik dat. Ik wist niks over één of andere plaats genaamd La Push en over 'vrienden' die daar woonden. Want toen Steven het woord Vrienden zei wist ik in feite al dat het niet echt bepaald de beste vrienden waren.

"La Push is een reservaat, wat naast Forks lig, beiden liggen op zijn vijf uur reisafstand met de auto hiervandaan. Voor ons natuurlijk korter, als we op volle snelheid rennen," vertelde hij. "Met 'vrienden' bedoelen we de roedel van Sam. We zijn namelijk niet de enige roedel, hun worden ook geteisterd door vampiers, vegetarische vampiers wel te verstaan. Wij worden echter door vampiers geteisterd die alleen bloed van mensen drinken en niet van dieren, zoals het gezin uit Forks," vervolgde hij. Even dacht ik na. Viktor had een vieze geur toen hij thuis was en niet zo'n beetje ook. Was hij niet gewoon in gezelschap van een vampier geweest? Ik wist het niet meer.

"En waarom willen ze dan een meeting, met ons?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. We hadden toch nog drie kwartier, dus ik mocht best nieuwsgierig zijn, al zei ik het zelf.

"We hebben al eeuwen ruzie. Dat is in een vorige eeuw allang veroorzaakt en nu nog steeds. Sinds een jaar doen we eens in de zoveel tijd een meeting en die lopen meestal uit op ruzies,"

"En daarmee bedoelen wij dat we vechten met hun." Matthew was degene die dit zei, maar ik voelde gewoon dat hij niet de gehele waarheid zei.

"Toch is er een legende waarin verteld word dat één verliefd stel ervoor kan zorgen dat de ruzies uiteindelijk zullen stoppen, welk, dat merken we vanzelf," vertelde Steven.

"En het gaat om een meisje uit de ene roedel en een jongen uit de andere roedel?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Ergens klopte er wat aan het verhaal, mijn ouders hielden me al een jaar weg van andere roedels, al vanaf dat ik begon te veranderen besloten ze te verhuizen. Iets wat ik nu niet erg vond. In de woonplaats hiervoor kreeg mijn vader een goede baan in deze woonplaats aangeboden en zo kwamen we hier terecht. Het was natuurlijk een gek idee om te denken dat ik één van de twee uitverkorene was, om het zo maar te zeggen.

"Ja, inderdaad," bevestigde Chris die vervolgens gulzig van zijn drinken begon te drinken. De jongens waren al die tijd stil geweest en ik grinnikte zachtjes. Pas bij de legende kwamen ze los en volgens mij vonden ze het leuk om erover te hebben. Terwijl hun er vrolijk over praatte vroeg ik me toch iets af. De legende, waarvan verteld word dat een jongen en een meisje, beiden afkomstig uit de twee verschillende roedels, de ruzie moeten stoppen boeide me enigszins wel. Het sloeg een beetje op mij, of niet?

"Goed, verre van dat, vanavond moet er weer wacht gehouden worden," merkte Steven plots op. Een gekreun ging door de groep en ik keek ze grinnikend aan.

"Niet nu Steven! We zijn al zo moe!" bromde Chris. Schijnbaar had hij vaker wacht gelopen. Alle jongens zagen er – nu ik ze zo bekeek – nogal vermoeid uit. Steven liet ze dan schijnbaar elke nacht wachtlopen.

"Jongens, er lopen hier bloedzuigers rond, moordenaars! Het is geen rondtrekkend paar, ze vinden het volgens mij veels te leuk om ons hier te pesten." Ik gromde licht richting Steven toen hij alleen jongens zei. Hallo, ik was er ook nog en ik ben echt geen jongen! Ik zie er niet eens uit als een jongen.

"Steven, desnoods wil ik wel wacht lopen?" stelde ik voor. Steven schudde echter zijn hoofd en ik zuchtte.

"Je bent net nieuw hier, ik wil nog niet het risico lopen dat jij in gevaar komt," merkte hij op. Voor ik wat terug kon zeggen ging de bel, ten teken dat de les begon. Met tegenzin stonden we allemaal op en samen met Steven liep ik richting wiskunde.

De gehele lesdag was ik nog altijd humeurig over het feit dat ik niet mee mocht wachtlopen. Toen ik nog in mijn eentje was deed ik dat aldoor en mijn lichaam raakte eraan gewend. Nu moest het slapen vanavond, iets wat waarschijnlijk niet ging gebeuren en anders hooguit twee uurtjes, of misschien drie.

De laatste bel was zojuist gegaan en voor ik naar mijn auto kon lopen werd ik tegen gehouden door Steven.

"Heb je zin om samen wat te gaan doen?" vroeg hij. De hoopvolle blik van hem kon ik niet negeren, maar helaas kon ik niks anders als 'nee' zeggen. Ik moest naar huis, Viktor was met mij mee gereden. Toen bedacht ik me iets.

"Sorry, ik kan niet. Ik word sterk in de gaten gehouden door Viktor, maar je kan wel mee naar mijn huis? Dan maken we samen huiswerk?" stelde ik voor. Steven leek over dat voorstel na te denken en stiekem hoopte ik dat hij 'ja' zou zeggen.

"Is goed, we hebben toch dezelfde vakken," merkte hij op. Ik knikte en samen liepen we dan ook richting mijn auto waar Viktor al ongeduldig stond te wachten.

"Wat moet hij hier?" vroeg Viktor dan ook bot toen Steven en ik bij hem kwamen staan. Ik negeerde zijn woorden en opende de auto. Viktor stapte met tegenzin achterin en Steven ging op de bijrijderstoel zitten, terwijl ik achter het stuur kroop. In de stilte die volgde startte ik de auto en reed de parkeerplaats af, richting huis.

Thuis aangekomen liep Viktor snel naar binnen. Steven en ik stapten rustig uit en ik deed mijn auto op slot. Eenmaal binnen liep mijn moeder net de woonkamer uit en keek Steven raar aan.

"Wie ben jij?" vroeg ze dan ook op een niet al te vrolijke toon.

"Mam, dit is Steven, een klasgenoot en vriend van mij en mijn nieuwe leider," merkte ik op – nadat ik even gekeken had of Viktor of Sarina niet in de buurt waren. Steven wierp even een vragende blik in mijn richting en ik fluisterde hem toe dat mijn ouders wisten van ons bestaan.

"Aha, nou, leuk om je te leren kennen, maar ik ging net boodschappen doen," merkte mijn moeder vervolgens op. Ik knikte en ging Steven vervolgens voor naar de keuken.

"Wil je wat drinken?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik twee glazen uit de kast haalde.

"Een cola graag," zei hij. Met een glimlach haalde ik de colafles uit de kast, schonk wat in en gaf het aan hem. Met een zucht leunde ik tegen het aanrecht en er viel een kleine stilte, die van korte duur was.

"Hoe zit dat met die vampiers?" vroeg ik uiteindelijk, de stilte doorbrekend. Net toen Steven wat wilde zeggen stormde mijn zusje Sarina binnen. Verbaasd om het feit dat er een jongen in de keuken stond, stopte ze en keek hem lichtelijk, geïnteresseerd aan. Ik wist wat haar lippen gingen vormen als ze haar mond open zou doen en met veel moeite dreef ik haar de keuken uit.

"Zullen we naar boven gaan? Daar is het denk ik een stuk rustiger," stelde Steven voor. Ik knikte. Normaal liet ik bijna nooit iemand in mijn kamer, maar oké, hij was dan toch echt wel een uitzondering! Met ons drinken in onze handen liepen we de trap op, richting de tweede verdieping. Daar liepen we naar mijn kamer en zodra ik hem opende hoorde ik hem: "wow" zeggen. Waarschijnlijk door de vele wolvenposters die ik in mijn kamer had opgehangen.

"Jij bent wel heel gek op wolven," merkte hij schamper op. Ik grinnikte zacht en plofte op mijn bed neer. De cola ging nog net niet over de rand heen en Steven sloot mijn kamerdeur. Ik zag hem rondkijken en zenuwachtig friemelde ik wat aan mijn dekbed.

"Je hebt een leuke kamer, echt!" zei hij met een glimlach en kwam naast me zitten. Weer viel er een stilte, alleen voelde deze fijner als de eerste stilte.

"Goed, over die vampiers," begon ik uiteindelijk en keek Steven even aan. Hij keek op zijn beurt mij aan en ik glimlachte wrang naar hem. Als we nu beiden zouden veranderen, dan zouden we zien wat we over elkaar dachten, maar ergens wilde ik dat niet. Nee, ik vond het prima zo.

"Ja, we hebben waarschijnlijk met sowieso twee of drie vampiers te maken, welke, dat weten we niet. We houden elke nacht de wacht om erachter te komen welke vampiers, maar ze zijn ons te slim af," gromde hij lichtelijk geïrriteerd.

"Zijn er al doden gevallen dan?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. In zo'n stadje als dit moest het wel.

"Dat nog niet, waarschijnlijk moorden ze ergens anders, maar het gaat denk ik niet lang duren voor ze ook hier mensen hun levens afnemen," even keek ik hem aan en dacht toen plots aan de vreselijke stank die gister uit Viktors kamer kwam. Ging hij met een vampier om? Zo ja, wie was het? Was het een vegetarische? Nu keek ik Steven geschrokken aan en stond direct op.

"Wat?" vroeg hij verbaasd. Kennelijk wist hij niet met welke gedachten ik nu kampte.

"Viktor, mijn broer," mompelde ik en begon heen en weer te slenteren door mijn kamer. Steven had kennelijk nog geen flauw idee waar ik op uit was, dat kon ik zien aan zijn gezicht. "Gister kwam er een verschrikkelijke stank van zijn kamer, eentje die alleen vampiers kunnen hebben. Vandaag dan toevallig niet, maar toch… zitten er vegetarische vampiers bij?" vroeg ik als laatste.

"Voor zover we weten niet, het is mogelijk. Denk je dat jouw broer met één van de bloedzuigers omgaat?" vroeg Steven geschokt, waarop ik knikte. We moesten nu zachter gaan fluisteren, de kans was namelijk groot dat vooral Sarina meeluisterde, of Viktor. Al zag ik Sarina er eerder vooraan. Maar mijn grootste zorg was nu Viktor. Ging hij werkelijk met een vampier om?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Een week ging voorbij en ook de tweede week ging snel voorbij. Viktor stonk steeds vaker naar vampier en het was nu zeker, hij ging er met eentje om.

Ik was iedere dag wel te vinden bij de roedel – tot grote ergernis van Viktor. Steven kwam ook bijna iedere dag bij mij thuis en mijn ouders begonnen hem te waarderen. Hij maakte grapjes, zorgde voor een goede houding en liet nergens blijken dat hij een weerwolf was. Vond ik hem misschien daarom leuk? Want ja, sinds een week begon ik kriebels in mijn buik te krijgen wanneer ik hem zag. Ingeprent was ik niet, dan had ik het wel geweten. Daarbij hoefde je toch niet perse ingeprent te zijn om van iemand te houden?

Eigenlijk was het niet sinds een week, maar sinds anderhalve week dat ik hem leuk begon te vinden. Ik moest toegeven, als ik hem zag, kon je niks anders als smelten. Helaas dacht Harm daar bij mij over. Het ging al door de school dat hij zijn vriendin gedumpt had om met mij te kunnen krijgen, iets wat nooit ging gebeuren. Die eerste dag dat ik hem ontmoette had ik hem direct niet gemogen.

"Hallo schoonheid," over de duivel gesproken. Geïrriteerd keek ik op van mijn lunch en zag Harm voor mij zitten. Hij had de stoel andersom gezet waardoor hij nu tegen de leuning leunde, terwijl hij er verder normaal op zat. "Zijn je vriendjes er niet?" merkte hij op, na even rond gekeken te hebben. Ik ging hem heus niet vertellen dat ze op vampierjacht waren. De enige reden dat ik naar school moest, was om de boel hier in de gaten te houden. De laatste tijd kregen we steeds meer het gevoel dat er een vampier in de buurt van de school ronddwaalde.

"Nee, zoals je ziet. Als ik jou was zou ik ophoepelen voor ik kwaad word," gromde ik en probeerde het echte wolvengegrom buiten te sluiten. Zin om samen met hem de pauze door te brengen had ik totaal niet.

"Hm, hm…" mompelde hij. Tot mijn grote ergernis bleef hij echter zitten waar hij zat en speelde wat met mijn haarlokken. Woedend keek ik hem aan en gaf hem een klap in zijn gezicht. Hij wist toch dat ik hem niet leuk vond?

"Kan je me nu met rust laten?" vroeg ik en wierp een blik richting de kantine, met de hoop dat Steven elk moment binnen kon vallen en me kon verlossen van Harm. Ik mocht de footballspeler echt niet! Het liefste gooide ik hem nu voor één van de vampiers die hier ronddwaalde, oké, eigenlijk mocht ik hem dat niet toewensen. Hij kon er niks aan doen dat hij zo verwend was…

"Nou goed dan," bromde Harm. Tevreden keek ik toe hoe hij opstond en terug naar zijn vrienden liep. Eindelijk! Ik was van hem af. Mijn mobiel trilde net op dat moment en verbaasd nam ik op.

"Met Emily,"

"Em, met Steven, kun je naar het bos komen?"

"Ik heb school, ik kan het me echt niet veroorloven om…" voor ik mijn zin af kon maken onderbrak Steven me.

"Is al geregeld," merkte hij op.

"Hoe?" stamelde ik.

"Leggen we je in het bos wel uit," merkte hij op. Met een zucht zei ik dat ik er zo aankwam. Snel hing ik op, griste mijn tas van de grond en sprintte de kantine uit en hoopte dat het er nogal menselijk uitzag. Voor zover het menselijk kon zijn. Bij mijn auto aangekomen dumpte ik mijn tas op de achterbank en kroop zelf achter het stuur. De sleutel stak ik in het sleutelcontact en het duurde niet lang voor de motor vrolijk bromde.

Waarom had Steven zo'n haast? Waarom wilde hij dat ik zo graag naar het bos kwam? Hoe kon hij in hemelsnaam regelen dat ik van school weg mocht, zonder problemen te krijgen? Dat soort gedachtes vlogen telkens door mijn hoofd heen toen ik aan het telefoongesprek terug dacht. Het was niks voor Steven om zo gehaast te doen. Helemaal niks voor hem…. Hadden ze soms één van de vampiers te pakken gekregen? Of degene waarmee mijn broer omging?

Bij het bos aangekomen, waar ik de jongens had ontmoet, parkeerde ik mijn auto. Haastig stapte ik uit en rende in een niet al te menselijke snelheid, richting een plek, waar geluid vandaan kwam. Naarmate ik dichterbij kwam, hoe meer stemmen er weerklonken en hoe luider ze werden.

"Steven?" riep ik en al snel kreeg ik antwoord op zijn naam. Na nog een paar paadjes in gerend te zijn, vond ik ze op een open plek, met in het midden van hun een vampier. De stank die van de vrouwelijke vampier af kwam, was niet te harden. Ze had verder lang zwart haar, was lang, slank en bleek. Haar ogen zagen er goudkleurig uit en even keek ik haar aan, verbaasd…

"Ze is vegetarische," klonk het plots naast me. Geschrokken keek ik opzij en zag Steven naast me staan.

"Vandaar haar goudkleurige ogen?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Steven knikte en we keken richting de vampier, die nogal zenuwachtig leek in ons midden.

"Ik heb hem niks aangedaan! Hij leeft nog!" gromde ze en keek in Stevens richting. Waar hadden ze het nu weer over?

"Op het nippertje," deed Matthew een duit in het zakje. Mijn blik gleed van de één naar de ander. Waar hadden ze het in hemelsnaam over? Werd mij niks meer verteld? Hallo, ik was er ook nog! De houding van de vampier werd dreigender en het zou niet lang duren voor ze ging aanvallen.

"Steven? Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ik. Ik moest het toch weten?

"Zij en haar partner hebben bijna een mens gedood, een bekende van jou," gromde Steven en keek woedend in de richting van de vampier. Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel en geschokt keek ik van de vampier naar Steven en weer terug.

"Wie?" vroeg ik. Een angstig gevoel bekroop me. Wie was er aangevallen? Wie kende ik? Ergens begon er een lichtje te branden… Viktor? Nee, het kon niet waar zijn!


End file.
